SeaSide Skater Girl
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Toph is your normal rebellious teenage. From some boring little sea-side town. Not! She is the best skateboarder in the area . . .one little problem she is a runaway. Read and Review check my profile for more info! T FOR NAUGHTY WORDS!
1. Meet the Gaang

Buhahahahaha a story! Read my profile if you want more backround information on them! Enjoy yoursleves!

**READ AND REVEIW!**

* * *

It just seemed like a typical spring school day in this town, every man woman and child heading toward their destinations; work, school or out or run errands. Right now, a pair of seemingly ordinary teenage girl was disrupting that typical day.

The shorter of the two was glaring up at the pretty native-American looking girl. Her right eye was a deep emerald green. Her other eye was opaque a light gray-green color. Her short black hair was pulled back by a green and brown bandana. She was scuffing her green high-tops against the concrete of the sidewalk, her shorts looked like they were once green cargo pants that were cut off in a jagged manner at the knee, the brown shirt and green vest were marking with dirt. Slung across her back was a green skateboard with all manners of different stickers on it. The most noticeable in neon green proclaiming 'Blind Bandit'.

The taller had her arms crossed and bit her lip at the pale girl. She had her long brown hair back into a ponytail with two braids that framed her face. She wore blue khakis that were cut off right in the middle of her calves it was tighter at the bottom. With a tight white shirt and an open short sleeved baby blue jacket over it. A swirling design adorned her front shirt in a silvery blue. Her eyes a bright sapphire color.

"I really hate my life." Growled the green clad girl.

"Come on is it really so bad?"

"Why yes. Yes it is." The girl leaned back into a tree glaring down at the ground she couldn't see . . . from one eye anyway.

"Please?"

"Not gonna happen Sugar-Queen. I hate that place and there is no way that I'm setting foot in there."

"But Toph!"

"I'm not going to school." The girl turned at left Katara at the entrance of the school. Kicking a few rocks away, she walked back down the road. She could barley feel the vibration on the ground when a boy ran up and grabbed her from behind.

"Come on! Just one day!" she turned and smacked the boy.

"Twinkle-Toes I swear."

"Come on even Zuko isn't missing today he is actually coming for once."

"So Princess Sparky isn't me dumbass." Toph looked out from the bangs of her hair; even if her left eye was blind, it did not mean her right was not.

The dark hair boy looked at Toph meaningfully. He was shorter around her age, with a beanie with a blue arrow coming down the middle and gloves that had the same arrow along it as well. He wore long orange-tan cargos and a tight fitting yellow t-shirt. Over a tan short-sleeved jacket only came to the belly area.

"Please. Just this once!" he asked begging with his gray eyes. Toph glared down at him.

"Twinkle-Toes I'll go if you let go of my arm."

"Alright. All right. Now come on!" Toph barley moved an inch when the bald wiry boy pushed her to move.

"We're going to be late!"

"So?"

"Come on budge!" he pushed her.

"You're no football player Twinkle you're a track runner."

"I can run like the wind! But you can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. However, it is useless. You're nothing more than a rock." He shook his head.

"Fine we'll race to the school. Loser has to buy the winners lunch for the next week."

"Deal."

They both got ready for the race.

"Ready" called Toph

"Set" they both tensed up.

"GO!" they yelled in unison. They steamrolled their way through the crowds of people. Toph tripped on her left side. Her blind side, growling as Aang got ahead.

"Like hell you'll win Twinkles." She gripped the edge of a green skateboard that had been strapped to her back. She gave a small buckle a quick tug up and the belt fell off the skateboard. After strapping the belt back into place over her shoulder she threw down the board and took off after Aang.

"Hey you're cheating!" gasped Aang between breaths.

"You never said I couldn't skate-board Twinkles!" Toph waved at Aang as she crossed the road and skirted to a stop in front of the steps to Bender Academy, "Now that you have lost I hope you have enough money to buy me my lunch."

"You . . . cheated."

"You never said that I had to run Twinkle-Toes. You just said to race to school. We raced. You ran. I skated."

"You call that skate boarding? Weak." Toph turned to see the biggest bitch in the school, Azula Pyro. She was also Toph most current pain-in-the-ass.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Psycho." Toph quipped. Azula flipped her black hair out of her face, her amber eyes flickering.

"Shut up Blind. I will voice my opinion if I want. After all, my Dad is the Town Mayor. I can tell him about our little resident runaway. He'll get your sorry ass out of our town in two seconds." Azula held up two fingers and flicked each one down.

"So Sparky is your Dad's son to. Fuck off Psycho." Toph began to advance on the older girl

"This is boring. Can we go do something?" Murmured one of the girls that were beside Azula, her gothic make-up made it obvious that she was, Mai Saxon.

"Get out of here Sunshine. Don't want to get you vampire skin all tanned up do ya."

"Hey. Why don't you fuck off freshie." Toph saw the glint of a knife in Mai's hand and backed up a little.

"Hehe freshie. Do you remember when the older kids called us that? It seems like only yesterday. . ." trailed off the second girl that smiled goofily. Her short skirt and bubbly attitude made Toph smile grudgingly. Even she could not resist the bubbly happiness of Ty-Lee Cirque.

"Hey is there a problem here?" Toph tunred and rolled her eyes, _'Some rescuer. Twinkles probably went and got him when he realized who I was talking to.' _

"Well. Well. If it isn't Sokka Undine, the lowly son of the weakest city-council man."

"What's that supposed to mean Azula?" The young man glared at the girl with dark blue eyes. His long Mohawk hair was up in what he called a 'wolf-tail'. Today he was dressed in long blue jeans, a white t-shirt and an opened button down black shirt. He flexed his gloved hands and shoved them into his pockets.

"That your father doesn't deserve his place among the City-Council."

"My Father-"

"That is enough!"

"Sugar-Queen to the rescue." growled Toph.

"Come on guy let's get to class."

"Yes girls let's leave these low-lives to their meager existence." Azula turned and left with her two sidekicks in tow.

"I really hate her. . ." growled Toph glaring at Azula's retreating back, "Just once I'd like to smack her little smirk off her arrogant face."

"I know . . . but right now we have to get to class. You've been late for a few days now. You don't want a detention. Especially with the Earth Rumble Six coming up." said Aang wrapping his arm arm around the girl's brown and green clad shoulders.

"Fine. But, the only reason I'm going is to compete."

"Plus you don't want to blow your cover. The school may come looking for you if you keep skipping. The last thing we need is for you to get snatched up by the authorities and sent back to where ever the hell you came from."

"Yea we can't have our resident runaway reveled." Sokka clapped a hand on her back.

Laughing they heading up to the school. Katara was waiting at the door with a young man. He was clad in a black leather jacket, black jeans and boots. A chain was used for a belt and he wore a red t-shirt under it. Half of his face was in darkness; he was trying to hide that scar that covered his right eye. No one knew where he got it from or how. His black hair was unruly and shaggy, he grinned slightly when he saw Toph.

"Did you have an interesting conversation with my demon spawn of a sister?"

"I still can't believe she is related to you Sparky. Are you sure, your Pops doesn't have a mistress? Or mistresses?"

"If he does or did I'll hate him even more for cheating on my Mother with whatever jumped up prostitute is in his bed."

"But you won't do anything about it. Will you?"

"If I could get away with murder I would. But sadly I'd rather not go to prison."

"You have no back-bone Sparky."

"Shut up Short-One!"

"Come on let's get to class Zuko." Called Sokka he was already down the hall.

"I know you wanna see your girl-friend Sokka but I wanna talk with my midget."

"Suits yourself if Mr. Roku scorches your ass for skipping!"

"I've got to go. Get to class and please try not to cause trouble."

"Can I give your 'cycle a spin?" asked Toph eagerly.

"When you touch the top of my head without standing on something!" he dodged the punch that came his way and laughingly loped after Sokka down the hall.

"Hey I have to go to. Or Mr. Bato will give me a detention if I'm late."

"Sure he will Sugar-Queen." Toph rolled her eyes, "Perfectionist."

"There is nothing wrong with perfection Toph."

"Well then she is the epitome of scary perfection Twinkles. Besides well all know about your little crush on Sugar."

"Ahh Shut-Up!" Aang blushed and watched Katara turn into a door down the hall.

"Come on. The bell is going to ring." Toph gripped Aang by the color of his jacket and hauled him off the homeroom.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW! READ AND REVEIW! READ AND REVEIW!**


	2. Of Notes and Rock Candy

Buahahaha a new installment. Thanks to my readers and reveiwers!

* * *

"Roll-call. Let's go kids back to your seats. Quit dawdling." Called Mrs. Kya she smiled nicely at each of her students, with her crinkled blue eyes, her hair was set into a long braid and was silvery. She was one of the oldest teachers at the school besides Mr. Roku. Toph thought for a few moments then remembered how old Mr. Bumi was.

"Kuzon Sule. Teo Shou. Toph . . . never mind she's never here. Duke-"

"Hey! Mrs. Kya I am here!"

The teacher, Mrs. Kya, looked up and marked her name, "Toph Terra is present so. Duke Vanni. Last Aang Zephyr."

"Now back to studying the laws of the ancient Greeks." took out a piece of chalk and began to write. Toph watched, with her good eye, that everyone was taking out pieces of paper, pens or pencils and they were jotting down the things on the board. Toph rolled her eyes and whistled at him.

No response.

Another whistle.

No response.

Another whistle, "Whoever is whistling will they please refrain from doing so in my classroom . . . " Toph growled under her breathe as some of the other students began to laugh.

Fed up with being ignored Toph smiled pulled her 'secret weapon' out of her shorts pocket. Smiling goofily, she reached into the other pocket pulling out a few small gray pebbles. Fitting one small pebble into the rubber band of her slingshot, she levered back her hand and aimed.

She let the band go and watched the pebble sail over and hit Aang in the back of his head. Aang yelped causing him to blush madly as the teacher reprimanded him for speaking.

Bulls-eye. Giggling Toph hid the sling shot in her pocket. Aang turned in his seat and glared at Toph. Toph used one hand to mimic a pencil and another for paper.

Rolling his eyes Aang scribbled a note on a scrap of paper and paper clipped it to a small stack after attaching a pen he passed it to Kuzon.

With quick word, the fiery haired golden-eyed boy, he looked a bit like Sparky, passed it to Teo. He was handicapped; in a car crash when he was young, his legs were crushed by the steel of a SUV causing him to live in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. He reminded me of Twinkles, all free spirit and fun.

After Teo came Duke. I'm sorry excuse me 'THE Duke'. He was the shortest person in the freshman class. Out shorting even me, surprising because I barley was 5'1. He had black hair and black eyes; he wore army clothes and worshiped the ground that Jet Katsu walked on. Jet was a guy who was in Sugar-Queens class . . . she also seemed to like him a lot.

Duke passed it to Toph with a smile. She snorted loudly he Duke was Toph's partner in crime when it came to pranks, he and Snoozzles of course. Snoozzles was a genius when it came to plans. However, he was a subtle as a bear with rabies.

Toph opened the scrap of paper that Twinkles wrote on.

_'HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO CLASS. I WOULD DREALY APPRICAITE IT IF YOU DIDN'T HIT ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH ROCKS WHEN YOU NEED MY ATTENTION._

_~T.T' _

Snorting madly I wrote him back.

_'SHUT UP TWINKLES. YOU ALWAYS BRAG ABOUT HOW KEEN YOUR EARS ARE SO IN-TUNE TO NOISES BECAUSE OF THEIR LARGNESS. THEY ARE ABNORMALLY LARGE TWINKLES. I AM SURPISED I COULDN'T HIT THEM WITH THE ROCK. _

_~B.B'_

Toph tapped The Duke on the shoulder, passed him the note, and tugged on her ear to show him it was for Twinkles. He nodded and it ran the circuit again. Smiling broadly Toph saw Twinkles scowl at the note. Aang scrawled something on the paper before passing it to Kuzon. Twinkles tapped the lid of his left eye to tell him whom it was for.

Once again, the paper ran the circuit.

_'COME ON TOPH! SERIOULY MUST YOU TAKE A JAB AT ME EVERYOTHER WORD? I MEAN WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE YOU STUMBLED INTO THIS TOWN. BETTER TO HAVE ABNORAMLLY LARGE EARS THAN TO HAVE THE DIEASE OF 'MISDGITRY' I MEAN YOU'RE BARLEY TALLER THAN THE DUKE. _

_~T.T' _

Sizzling visibly Toph grabbed her pen. Then she shook my head and pulled out the green sharpie that was laying in waiting in the pocket of her shorts. It had all sorts of crap in there; this included a blue, green, red and orange sharpie. She began another note to him when she saw the paper pulled from under her sharpie. It left a huge green line on the desk

Lifting her head and smiled up at her ferocious teacher.

"Umm . . . notes about this wonderful lesson?" taking a swing at squirming out of a, what she was sure was, a death walk to the principals.

"The principals. Now. March!"

Grumbling Toph walked out of the classroom but not before flipping the bird at the teachers turned back. Grinning she loped down the hallway. She peeked into Sparky and Snoozzles classes and waved.

Finally, she got there. Knocking at the door, she heard a muffled 'come in'.

Toph pushed open the door and saw, Principal Bumi.

"Toph. I should've guessed it was you. What did you do this time? No wait let me guess . . . did you spray paint Mrs. Kya's car."

"Nope."

"Alright. Replaced erasable markers with inerasable."

"Please Bumi that is so 6th grade."

"No you're right. Let's see . . . switched the signs on the boys and girls rooms."

"No but that's an awfully good idea."

"Well I can't think of anything else. What did you do?"

"Passed notes in class with Twinkle-Toes."

"That's all?"

"Yup." Toph popped the P and smiled. As much as she hated the teachers at this school, Principal Bumi was awesome for being nearly 60 years old.

" is so uptight. Although it does her good to be kept on her toes, especially by you."

"Yes well I enjoy it."

"Now as for your punishment . . . here is a bag of rock-candy!"

"It's my favorite! How did you know?"

"A little birdie told me that your birthday was coming up."

"That would be Twinkles." Shaking her head smiling, "So what my punishment to tell ."

"I'll tell her you did lines for me, which should settle that old hag."

"That old hag also is one of my best friend's grandmothers."

"That 'Old Hag' also grew up with me. Loved to nag and be motherly. But whew was she a looker back then!" Bumi smiled then shook himself, "But I suppose you don't want to hear about my Wrestler days!"

"You a Wrestler!" gasped Toph her eyes wide.

"Yes I was quite strong would lift three girls with one arm." Bumi flexed one arm grinning madly.

"Pssh. Whatever. You should see that wrestler guy. Ya know who I'm talking about the one with the tat' on his back."

"Oh yes The Boulder. He seems ok but he lacks the flair for the sport. You need to entertain the crowd as well as throw the other guy out of the ring." Bumi leaned back and munched on a bit of rock candy that he had stashed in his desk.

"The Boulder is nuts! Did you see him on the news he smashed a rock against his head! It broke!"

"Yes well let me tell you!"

The two spent the rest of 1st period talking wrestling.

* * *

Read and Review!

Hear is what everyones last names mean:

Zephyr: West Wind

Undine: Water

Pyro: Fire-weilders, fire obsessed(Azula and Zuko)

Sule: Fire

Shou: To soar/fly

Saxon: Knife(Mai's last name)

Cirque: Circus (Ty-lee's last name)

Katsu: Victory


	3. Of Milk Shakes and BeiFongs

Sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter is a bit long. I hit a road block, Hate Writers Block. Beleive me this was a bad spell!** READ AND REVEIW! REMEMBERI SHIP TAANG ROMANCE AND TOKO BRO/SIS!**

* * *

"Hey Toph! How did Mr. Bumi treat you?" called Teo once he saw her during break. Her second period didn't have any of her friends in it much to her disappointment. Sokka and Zuko made their way over to the the handicapped pair . . . although if you valued your lives you would not say that to their faces.

Toph could fight barehanded and, although not everyone knew it, there were a pair of knives hid of Teo's large long sleeves.

"You know the routine talk over whatever I did bad then spend the rest of the period talking about something more interesting. Oh. . ." Toph pulled out the brown sack, "He gave me rock candy."

"YUM! Can I have some?" Sokka made a lunge for the bag bug Toph pushed him out of the way tripping him in the process.

"Nope! All mine Snoozzles!" Toph then grabbed a handful of the sugary sweets and shoved it into her mouth.

"What about me? Don't I get any?" asked Zuko. He was smiling slightly; his dark hair covered his scar and amber eyes.

"Sure!" Toph held the bag out to Zuko.

"Why does he get some?" yelled an annoyed Sokka. He animatedly pointed an accusing finger at Zuko, "You brain-washed her into being nice to you! How dare you hurt poor Toph like that!"

Toph glared at Sokka before quickly moving behind him and pushing him into a puddle. Toph grinned ear to ear and licked some of the sugar the rock candy left on her finger.

"Sparkey would never take do that to me! Not that he could anyway." She ginned up at Zuko who was hugging her shoulders. His amber eyes glinted with amusement.

"See my little adopted sister knows that I would never do anything to her!" his eye with sparkling with mischief, Toph was still laughing at Sokka as he attempted to get out of the puddle.

Aang saw them and caught Zuko's eyes, he nodded, and it was time for a little payback for Terra.

Suddenly before anyone knew what was happening Zuko had Toph up in his arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go Sparky! Don't make me hurt you!"Toph kicked and struggled against him, she kept her flailing feet but to no avail. Then she saw Aang grab her left foot, she managed to kick him him his shoulder with her right but he grabbed that foot as well. Laughing they swung her back and forth Toph's hands trapped in between Sparky's and her feet in Aang's grasp. She kicked and flailed but they swung her back and forth.

By this time, Sokka had gotten himself out of the puddle and had gone on his merry way eating Toph's rock candy, laughing the entire time.

"Snoozzles I hope you choke on the damn candy you little bastard! You planned this with them! Didn't you! Lemme go Sparky!"

"I'd rather not Bandit who knows what unspeakable horrors will happen to me if I do?"

"My foot up your ass!" shrieked Toph.

"Such language Toph what would your mother say?"

"I really don't care!" yelled Toph her face red, but this time she wasn't as angry, her voice had gained a slight tremor when Teo said 'mother'.

"Toph?" yelled Katara.

"In comes Sugar Queen," murmured Toph under her breathe her body still dangling in the boys grip she twisted her wrists and ankles, but their grip tightened so she couldn't move them easily, "Mind get your boyfriend off of me!"

"She's not my Girl-friend!" yelled Zuko he was angry enough that he let go of her wrist he yelped as her shoulder smacked the ground the back of her head not far behind.

"Owww . . ." Toph sat up Aang had let her legs fall and she pulled up her knees to her chest he head down, her ivory colored arms clutching the back of her abused head.

"Toph? Toph!" Katara kneeled next to her keeping her steady with one tanned arm the other trying to pry her arms away from her head, "Toph can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Ok how many fingers am I holding up?" the Native-American girl held up three fingers.

"Three." She answered.

"What's the date?"

"May 15th 2010."

"What's you name?"

"Toph Bei- . . . Toph Terra" she answered quickly hoping that her slurring would cover up her slight mistake. She couldn't have them know who she really was. Fortunately, for her Katara was too concerned with her friend's well-being to notice a slight slurring.

"Where is the pain?"

"Back of my head, kinda feels like I was punched. Oh and my shoulders feel like I was punched a few times."

"Ok. Here . . ." Katara rummaged through her bag pulling out a water bottle and a small bottle of Tylenol. She always carried some, the group was always getting hurt and Katara was their official-unofficial med. She always had water, band-aides, Tylenol, gauze wrapping. That's what you get from a motherly lifeguard.

Toph obediently popped the pills into her mouth and gulped down the water, she stood carefully trying not to fall over.

"You ok?" asked Zuko, he knew better than to bother Katara when she was in 'Mother Guard Mode' as they liked to call it.

"I'm fine." Growled Toph, "Where is Snoozzles?"

"Erm."

"Tell me know Sparky and I'll lessen my revenge on you." Toph glared up at him with one milky jade eye and a bright jade eye, _'And people say my eyes unnerve them. Try having a dead and living eye glare at them'_ thought Zuko as he gulped terrified to bits by this 5'1, spiky haired, one eye blinded, fourteen-year-old girl!

"He went to the library."

"Damn him he knows that Owl Man gives me the bejebbers!"

"You mean Mr. Wan-Shi-Tong?"

"Der!" Toph glared at him

"Its break and I want some cheese bread!" called Suki who had walked over, Toph rolled her eyes and watched as Sokka drooled over the dancer.

Suki Kyoshi, the lead dancer for the local dance group the 'Fan Warriors', which was all girls. Toph personally liked Suki; she was good for pranks and fun to talk to. She had light gray-green eyes, short red-brown hair and was a little taller than Katara.

"Cheese Whore!" called Toph.

"You're a cheese whore!" yelled Suki once she had gotten over the Gaang.

"The let's get to the Caf!"

"But that means we'd have to go through the Tri!" growled Zuko.

"Yes we all know how much you hate you sadistic sister, but we want food. So suck it up Zuko."

"Hey now! Everybody calm down!" Katara said, "Let's just go get the food and avoid Azula at all costs all right!"

"Yes Sugar-Queen." Toph smiled and gave a quick hug to Katara, the Native American girl flinched away, "Hey! You patched me up just now! No pranks on you for the rest of the wee, I promise!"

"Alright then." Katara returned the blind girls hug.

"Well you all can go to the Caf for a snack! I'm going to Mickey D's, if any one would like to join me?" Zuko walked out toward the parking lot.

"Yo Sparky! I'm with you I need milk shake!" Toph laughed and ran after Zuko, punching him as she beat him to his motorcycle.

"Fine."Zuko mounted his 'cycle, a black Harley with red flames covering the sides. He handed her a black Helmet that proclaimed 'Blind Bandit' in neon green. Her two favorite colors.

"Hang on!" Zuko revved up his bike, earning a few glares from the teachers, but many admiring and swooning faces from the girls around, jealous glowers from the guys.

"Aye Aye Lord Sparky!" Called Toph over the engine, "Whoa!" she let out a triumphant howl as they raced down the streets of the seaside town of Yue.

"PULL OVER SPARKY YOU'RE GONNA PASS MICKEY D'S!" yelled Toph in Zuko's ear.

"GOT YOU!"

Zuko skidded his way to stop in front of a nearly empty McDonalds. He lifted his helmet off and tucked it under his arm; Toph smiled and did the same. Zuko laughed and ruffled her hair, earning a glare and a near bite when he waggled his finger in her face.

They walked into the nicely air-conditioned fast-food restaurant. There was a tall blonde bimbo looking girl at the counted; she barley noticed that they'd walked in.

"Hello how may I help you?" she drooled in a monotone voice; she still didn't look up from her People magazine.

"Yea you can." Started Zuko setting his helmet on the table, Toph set hers down as well.

The girl startled by his voice, she looked up, "Why heellooo there cutie, what would you like?" Toph snickered at the girl's attempt to be sexy and appealing.

"I'd like one chocolate milkshake and one vanilla both large, two large fries, and four cheese burgers, one without mustard." ordered Zuko looking at his cell phone, texting someone. Toph laughed as she felt a buzz in her pocket.

_'Iz this gurl seriously hittin on me?'- Lord Sparky_

_'Hell yea. Look at that make-up. I could do a better job nd one of ma eyes r blind XD' - Blind Bandit_

Toph laughed as the girl tried to sweeten Zuko complimenting him on his helmet and asking many questions, she bit back a smirk.

"Oh sir? I hadn't noticed you brought your little sister isn't she a cutie!" she squealed obviously trying to win brownie points with the trouble teen. Toph smiled a razor smile, and then felt a buzz in her pocket. Flipping open her cell she read Zuko's most recent text to her.

_'Wanna be my pretend GF?' -Lord Sparky_

_'Lets do this.'-Blind Bandit_

"Zuzu" smiled Toph pulling on the sleeve of Zuko's jacket, "Can we hurry up! I mean I know we are skipping but my parents may be home soon . . . I wanted some alone time with you. Can't we hurry up?" Toph fluttered her eyelashes up at her 'boyfriend'.

"Hey can we hurry the order up a bit? Me and my girlfriend in a bit of a rush. Wanna beat the parents." Zuko laughed, while Toph crackled silently, 'Best. Prank. Ever.' Was all that she thought. She saw the girl glower at her and she winked before standing on tiptoe to kiss Zuko's jaw. She winked at him and he smiled.

"Here's your food." She growled shoving the bags at us. I smiled sweetly and took them to sit down, in the back of the restaurant where she couldn't hear or see us. I took my milkshake, fires, cheeseburger, and laughed as Sparky ate his three.

We sat back laughing easily. We heard the news in the background, we turned to watch it.

"It's been nearly seven months since the disappearance of Toph Bei-Fong, heiress of the Bei-Fong oil company. Lao and Poppy Bei-Fong are now offering 5,000,000,000 for anyone who can return their daughter. Police are working 'round the clock to find this poor girl. It is to be believed that she was abducted. A reward of 100,000 is to be given to anyone who can give information about her where about."

"Toph . . ."

"Stop Zuko. Just stop."

"It couldn't have been that bad." He whispered.

"Zuko how old am I?"

"14 why?"

"They were already looking for someone to marry me off to. Some rich businessman or politician. Times haven't changed so much that arranged marriage is gone." Toph sipped her milk shake.

"Can't you call them? Or send them a letter that you're at least ok?"

"No. I hate them Zuko. If it weren't for my 'disappearance', you and the group wouldn't even have known I existed. I'm 'fragile'. It's not my fault I was born prematurely and had one blind eye, I'm not weak. I don't need someone constantly telling me that I can't do this or that because of my 'fragile' state, because of my condition." Toph looked away from the scarred young man she gripped her helmet.

"Then can't we at least tell the others. I don't like keeping this from them." Zuko took a bite from his burger.

"No. I trust you enough to keep this secret. However, Sugar-Queen and Snoozzles couldn't keep a secret to save their lives. T.T is an airhead and will constantly bother me about it. Unagi is ok but I really don't her to tell Snoozzles."

"I know but only Uncle Iroh and I know. You need to have others know in order to help you. All they know it that you're a runaway. Don't you remember how we found you?"

"How can I forget?" Toph smiled and punched Zuko's arm remembering the night well.

* * *

**GUYS READ AND REVIEW! OH and Arranged Marriage still exist. I have a few friends thats parents are seriouly thinking about it and we are 15. READ AND REVEIW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Memory PT 1 Introducing Lt PRYO!

I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!

ANON REVEIWERS ARE NOW ALLOWED SO REVEIW GUYS!

I LOVE YOU ALL. REVIEWERS GET ANY COOKIE OF YOU PREFERANCE!

* * *

She was leaning against the alley-wall, breathing hard wiping her dark black hair out of her face. One eye a bright emerald green, the other a faded jade, she gripped the edge of her skateboard tight. A trickle of sweat dripped down the side of her alabaster face. She could hear the light pounding of feet on the streets; she crouched down hiding near the trashcans.

"She can't have gone far." Growled one voice, it seemed older, perhaps a man that was in his 30's

"Mr. Bei-Fong will kill us if we lose his precious daughter." The second sounded panicked and younger.

"I don't think she would have come down this way. Come we'll go the other way." She heard the feet walking away. Sighing she rested her head against the solid brick wall behind her.

She pulled her bag off her thin shoulders. She examined the contents inside. Three sets of clothes, jeans and t-shirts mostly. Another pair of converse, these pair black, her favorite pair of green ones already on her feet. All a small box with a few dozen earrings, necklaces and rings all in either silver or gold; those she could sell for cash. Also a small wad of cash in twenties.

'_Dad's really got to change the password for his voice activated safe, I mean seriously, 'Supported Lotus' anyone who knows what my name means could figure it out. Plus he constantly refers to as that; it's easy to get it recorded.'_ Thought Toph before zipping up the bag and settling it back on her shoulder. However, not before she tucked a twenty into the pocket of her green shorts.

She stood and dusted herself off before looking at herself in a cracked window of the building she was leaning against.

Her once long black hair she had cut short, with a pair of kitchen scissors, it was just an inch shy of her earlobe. Longer in the front shorter in the back because of the angle she was cutting. Her black t-shirt proclaimed 'SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT' in large bold letter in yellow. A thin black leather jacket was over it. Her shorts, that were just once green jeans, were cut right under her knee. Her feet were shod with green high-top converse.

She dropped the skateboard and skated out of the alleyway toward the bus-stop dodging people left and right. She was quite skilled for a blind fourteen year old.

She got to the bus stop and boarded, she was the only one on board.

"Where to lil' miss?" asked the driver, a toothpick sticking out of from between his lips. However, he was not a dirty man; he wore a spotless gray t-shirt under a button down blue shirt. Bother were tucked into dark blue jeans with a pair of plain brown shoes on his feet.

"I—I'm not sure." Toph wracked her brains for a town or city that was far away from here, she had heard from one of her guards that small town that was halfway down the coast called Yue.

"Miss? Hello Miss?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Toph toke a deep breath, "If you can take me as far as you can to the town Yue that would be great."

"Yea. I can take you about halfway. Nevertheless, the bill is a little expensive. I'm not sure if you could pay for it."

"How much?" asked Toph slipping off her backpack, she began to rummage through it.

"45.50." he answered, "But I kid like you wouldn't have that sort of money on their person."

"Here" Toph handed him three twenties, "Keep the change." She took her seat in the back, not noticing the man has startled expression. He shook himself and started up the bus and head for Highway 67.

Toph closed her eyes and ginned, 'I'm finally free. . ." was her last thought before she fell asleep against the window.

* * *

Toph awoke to a light tapping on her shoulder, "Miss, the driver told me to wake you. You are at your destination young one." Toph sat up quickly and looked into the golden brown eyes of an older man.

His steel-gray hair was combed back showing a receding hairline. His clothes were simply a pair of dark brown slacks, a red button down shirt with a golden brown blazer over it, his feet shod in brown leather loafers. He looked to the entire world a simple older man. He couldn't have been over the age of 50.

"The diver has told me to waken you, this is the halfway point he says."

"Thank you Sir," said Toph, she remembered her manners with an elder it was the one of the only lessons that stuck, "If you will excuse me." Toph grabbed her back-pack and checked its contents discreetly before moving past the older man who made room for her to pass first, _'I see so he was brought up with 'ladies first' not many of those around'._

Toph stepped off the bus and settles her bag on her shoulder and set down her skateboard, sighing she looked to the sky trying to figure out the time.

"It is around four o'clock young Miss." Said the older man who had stepped off the bus as well, "The next bus won't be here for another few more hours."

"Thank you . . ." Toph made a move to go find the closest Micky D's for a quick chomp, but she felt and wrinkled but otherwise strong hand on her arm.

"Please excuse me but you seem too young to be travelling by yourself."

"I'm not so young!"

"How old are you Miss?"

"Fourteen." She murmured.

"You are only a few years younger than my nephew."

"I'm sorry but I must be going."

"It seems as if you don't know this town very well. A girl of your stature and age won't last very long by themselves."

"I can take care of myself!" Toph walked away from the older man and attempted to locate the closest McDonalds. She shivered and felt as though eyes were following her, she turned and saw a few young men who looked to be in their early twenties loitering outside of a drug store. Toph shrugged and kept waking, but she could hear their footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace.

Toph began to run full out sprinting then she heard them sprinting right behind her. Toph turned holding her skateboard like a bat and knocked the closest male with board knocking him out. She sidestepped the punch that came her way and she kicked the man's 'treasure' causing him to squeak and whimper holding his crotch moaning. She glared and looked for the third and fourth man.

She heard a yell and spun around the catch a wooden plank on her hipbone she yelped and dodged his next swing. Falling flat on the ground to avoid a beheading she grabbed a few pebble in her right hand and flung them at her pursuer. He laughed, by now she had been driven into an alley.

"Is that all you got little girl? Just hand over any money you have. Maybe you can get on your knees and open that pretty little mouth of yours—UFF!" the attacked was knocked back into he wall clutching the back of his neck and a leg shed in brown polyester cracked up and knocked the younger man chin casing him to fall into the wall.

The one-eye blinded girl looked up to see the older man from the Bus Station fixing his pants and suit jacket before he offered her his hand to be lofted up.

Surprising herself, she allowed herself to take it.

"Thank-you." Said Toph.

"You seemed to have it under your control mostly . . . Miss Bei-Fong." The older man dusted himself off and exited the alley with a bewildered Toph at his side, he leaned down and lifted the skateboard and checked it for any damages before handing it to her.

"Bei-Fong? I didn't know the Bei-Fong family had children." Toph tried to play it off as a misunderstanding.

"Please I may be older but I am quick. I was a Lieutenant in the Vietnam War you know. I have to be quick on my feet."

"Is that where you learned those fighting moves?"

"Yes but talking here on the street is quite silly. Please there is a nice little café right around the corner. We can talk more there."

"Yes I suppose but what is your name?"

"Iroh. Lieutenant Iroh Pryo of the third Western Branch. At your service."

* * *

REVEIW!

REVEIW!

REVEIW!

REVEIW!

REVEIW!


	5. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Ok Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories latly! Things have been hectic. My classes and drama in my friend group! I promise that ever single one of my non-updated stories will have a chapter or two updated by the end of my 2 and half week Christmas Break!_

_Sincerely_

_**~Silver~**_


	6. Memory Pt2 Sparky and Lady BeiFong

OH HEY LOOK A NEW CHAPTER! INCOMING SENOR ZUKO!

* * *

"Yes I suppose but what is your name?"

"Iroh. Lieutenant Iroh Pryo of the third Western Branch. At your service."

"How did you know I was a Bei-Fong?" asked Toph as she sipped her steaming cup of hot chocolate. She smiled contently, she loved chocolate as much as she loved herself, and that was quite a lot.

"I saw your ID, it was sticking out of you back pocket, I'll I saw was the seal of the Flying Boar. Everyone knows that the seal of the Bei-Fong Family. The only reason you would've had that is if you were -Fong's wife or child. I chose the latter. I don't think that -Fong is a pedophile." The older man took a sip of his jasmine tea carefully.

"I suppose I should get rid of that thing…I can get a fake one made…"

"I'm sorry of I'm being intrusive but why have you left your Father's estate I'm sure he could give you anything you'd ask for. Your family is rich." Sipping his tea with a content sigh he continued, "It's not safe for a girl your age to wander around without any one for help."

"You just think that because I'm party blind."

"No disabilities are anything. There was a man in my branch during the army. He had severe headaches and migraines and one during battle, he had one but still kept fighting through it. Disabilities can be overcome. They are not what make a person who they are. Although they can help define them."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time." He sipped his tea again, "You remind of my nephew, you feel so wronged that the world…you're so angry and frustrated."

"I'm not angry with the world. How can I be angry at something that doesn't know I exist? I—I just want to be able to live without walls to hold me back." I sipped the chocolate and smiled content; my parents never got me chocolate saying that it wasn't good for me.

"But the world you knew still shunned you for your 'disability'. You're angry with them for not accepting you. You feel wronged by the fact that they just wanted to protect you. Even if it was a little blinded…no pun intended."

"I—I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Toph stood to her feet and began to walk away.

"Your temper even reminds me of my grandson."

"I'm not angry…I just…ARG!" Toph threw up her arms and ran out the door of the restaurant. She skated back down to the bus stop before sitting on the curb her head buried in her arms. She sat like that for a while when she felt something tap her backside. She turned sharply read to punch who ever the hell was bothering her.

"Hey…do you mind your sitting on my lighter…" she glared up at the young man in front of her. His long dark hair blocked out his amber eyes, he had a cigarette hanging from one finger. His leather jacket and jeans were dirty, torn and obviously used. The belt hung off his waist was a dark scarlet and the buckle was a silver flame.

"Fuck off…your too young to smoke anyway." Toph replied, leaning back against the back of Bus Stop wall.

"Look Short-One I'd rather not move you by force. So get the hell up, I'm supposed to meet someone here. SO if you don't mind…get your ass of my lighter."

"You idiot I'm not sitting on your fuckin' lighter, it's over on the ground over there!" She pointed at a black and red striped lighter that was on the ground a few inches away from her foot.

"Shit…" He reached down for it; Toph swung a foot at his head, "What the hell!"

"I suggest you apologize first for being so rude to me!" She glared up at him through her bangs.

"No! Hell no am I apologizing to a Shorty like you!" He looked into her eyes, "I can't even hit you 'cause you're fuckin' blind!"

"I AM NOT BLIND! ITS ONLY ONE FUCKIN' EYE!" She threw a fist at his head. He caught it, emotions played across his face, anger, amusement, confusion.

"Calm down there Shorty!"

"Shut the fuck up Sparky!" She yelled at him trying to wiggle her hand out of his grip.

"Sparky huh?" he laughed, a deep baritone laugh, "All right I'll shut up." He let go of her hand and took a seat next to her. Lighting up and gently puffing smoke rings into the air. Toph sat a little ways down, she was seething, and he was taking her for a fool, baiting her. She shot a glare over at him. He caught her eye and puffed another gray ring into the air.

She tapped her foot against the skateboard, trying to keep her eye off the young man next to her. She growled under her breath, biting at her fingernails…the silence was killing her.

"JEZZ! OK OK! Can we stop with the uncomfortable silence please?" She finally yelled.

"Oh…I didn't know it was a contest." He said coolly flipping through his messages on his very expensive phone.

"Jerk…stop acting like such a Princess!"

"A princess huh…couldn't come up with anything better than that Shorty?"

"Shorty? That's one of the most used nicknames for short people everywhere!"

"Are we really having this argument?"

"Seems like its Princess Sparky."

They glared at each other for a few more minutes. Let the staring contest begin. They sat there…neither blinking nor looking away for even a second.

That's the position Iroh found them in. He stood over them for a few moments clutching a cup of hot Jasmine Tea. That was until the tea's smell made it down to Toph's nose.

"Jasmine Tea, year 1955, maker White Elephant Trade Company." Recited Toph out of the blue, the sound of her own voice frightened her enough to look away.

"How the hell would you know that?" asked the younger man.

"It's my Dad's favorite. I memorized all the tea's in our kitchen, there wasn't anything better to do." Whispered Toph she shook herself and looked up at Iroh.

"Well, Ms. Bei-Fong it looks like you've met my hothead of a nephew." The older man chortled and took the seat next to her.

"Nephew…? Oh you mean Princess Sparky?"

"Princess…Hahaha Yes! Princess Sparky indeed." He gripped her should tightly and smiled down at her, "He's very angry at the world…as you may have noticed."

"He's a right piece of work if you ask me."

"I don't get why you talking about me…IN FRONT OF ME!" the younger man stood and glared down at the pair.

"Keep your pants on your Highness. We know your there. I could hear you seething from a mile away my friend." Toph smiled and punched him in his leg.

"Why did you…?"

"I don't know…hmm…But whatever."

"Well then. Now that we're all acquainted with each other do you mind telling us where you're headed?"

"South…to the town of Yue." She replied she didn't know why she was telling him all of this. It made no sense to trust a complete stranger who also happened to know who she really was.

"My! It's a small world. That's where we were headed! We own a nice house over there. My nephew and I have been travelling most of this summer and since the school year is about to begin we were going home."

"I understand." Toph leaned back against the clear glass that was behind the bus benches.

"…humph…"

"What has gotten in your pants Princess?"

"You are just so damn oblivious. It's obvious what my Uncle is offering. He wants you to stay with us while you stay in Yue."

"Stay with…ARE YOU OUT OF YOU DELUSITIONAL HEAD!" she yelled.

"I wasn't even thinking of that Zuko…but now that you've voiced it I have no other choice but to offer. You can't survive on your own young-one. However, I can promise you a roof over your head and freedom if you come with us. I understand how you feel. It's as if you're a canary in a cage. The harder you try to free yourself the more you are hurt. Now that you are free, where would you go? You have no experience outside your estate. It's better this way." Iroh looked into Toph's eyes, "I'm not one to judge others by their choices. Nevertheless, this is a damn good offer. I'm afraid you'd be stupid to not take it."

"Stupid huh…for me to trust an older man and young man whom I've never met before…at a bus stop in some town…to take me in and give me a roof over my head…it sounds like some bad book or story." Toph said putting her chin on her hands, "But as you said…I'd be stupid not to take it…after all weirder things have happened."

Iroh laughed and Zuko cracked a smile and thought, 'She may be a weird kid…but I kinda like her.'

The bus pulled up and the party of three piled into it.


End file.
